


Someone To Talk To

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 7: Confessions. Set during ‘The Sontaran Stratagem’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Someone To Talk To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 7: Confessions. Set during ‘The Sontaran Stratagem’.

Donna loves travelling with the Doctor. She’d fiercely regretted her decision to tell him 'no' the first time she met him for a number of reasons.

He’s very much an alien, though, and the things they see together are sometimes even more so. He can’t always understand how they affect Donna, and there’s been no one else to tell. It’s not just because they’re alone in the TARDIS; even on Earth she doesn’t think anyone would believe her.

Then she sees her Grandad down the street, waving and teary, and Donna smiles. Maybe there _is_ someone she can talk to.


End file.
